The Mercy Child
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: I am the Mercy Child. I show Mercy to all. I fix people. Except I cannont fix myself. Please read this and review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I am the saviour, the kindness, the hater, the loving, the loved, the witch, the pain taker, and the hidden. And the 'Mercy Child' though I am not a child, I often use the form of a young girl. You see I am the only one who can stop the unbearable pain of heartbreak, of illness, disease, pain, suffering and more. I have also been described as the 'Mercy Girl' or 'Mercy Queen' or 'Mercy Giver'. Because I show mercy to those who need it most. I am the saviour of the needy, the shower of kindness to the poor, the hater against evil. The loving for the unloved, the loved by those I help, the witch because I do what others cannot, the pain taker because I take away the pain. And the hidden, because noone can know. I am a whisper amongst many, a rumour of help, a legend of power. I am Mercy. Bella Mercy. I was Isabella Marie Swan. Now I am Bella Mercy. Just Bella Mercy. And that is who I shall stay, because I am no longer the weak Bella Swan, I am strong, I know more about pain than anyone else ever will. I was changed by Victoria, she thought it would be a more fitting punishment if I had to live forever in the pain of heartbreak. And I am but my power is pain, like Jane from the Volturi but more powerful, I can give any type of pain, as small as a cut, as big as a broken leg, or the terrible pain of a broken heart. I can also stop the pain, not like Alec, by feeling nothing, but I stop the pain, I fix it, I fix the broken leg and close the cut, I sew the broken heart back together. I can change appearances, only age though, I have blue eyes too, that change with my mood, I do not drink blood, only water, I am a healer, blue is my colour. And I am immune to all powers, even ones not involving my mind. And I show Mercy to all who need it.

I stay with the Volturi lots, Jane and Heidi are close friends of mine, and Alec too is a friend to me. Aro, Marcus and Caius intrigue me. I also intrigue them, I'm not part of the guard, just a friend, if a battle arose I would probably side with the Volturi, they are my oldest friends, except the Cullen's but they hurt me too much.

"Bella?" Jane cried, annoyed at me, I looked up from examining my nails, "Are you coming?" She asked, I sighed standing up, from the tree stump.

"Come on!" Jane yelled.

"Jesus Janey we're coming." I called in a sing song voice, she walked on ahead annoyed.

"Seriously Bella, you don't have to come, if it'll be too much."

"I'm coming, I need to face them someday, it's been 91 years Heidi." I said and smiled at my friend, her long, platinum blonde, perfectly straight to her mid back was loose, her pink mid thigh length dress looking perfect on her. It was a v-neck with really thin straps and showed off a rather large amount of cleavage, she grinned at me, her blood red eyes happy, her pale skin, thin lips and high cheekbones making her look like a supermodel. She's forever 23 and thinks it's the perfect age. Jane turned around walking backwards, laughing as we chatted, her mousy brown hair was cropped short around her little round face, to just below her chin in a smart bob, her big eyes and full red lips were the picture of innocence except that her eyes were blood red. She grinned, her perfect little white teeth on show, she's in the body of a 9 year old, much to her disapproval. She wore a pair of flat pumps, they were plain black, and shiny, with a little bow on the front, she wore a little pale yellow skirt, which went to her knees, and looked adorable, she wore a white tank top and had a black cardigan on, that she left loose.

"Aww doesn't Jane look adorable?" I said to Heidi, she grinned back and Jane pulled the white cardigan Heidi was holding from her hand and flung it about her head like a helicopter, she threw it at us, it landed on Heidi's head. We giggled, and I sighed, so did Heidi.

"What a child she is." I laughed with my friends and stuck my tongue out at Jane as she made stupid faces at me, I laughed at her and we kept walking through the woods. My own chocolate brown hair fell in perfect waves to my shoulders, my huge blue eyes surrounded by very long, and thick dark lashes, my full pink lips contrasting with my incredibly pale skin. I wore a pair of blue denim shorts that went to about mid thigh and showed off my legs, I had a white spaghetti strap, low cut vest top on, I wore a bright red cardigan over the top, that was loose, I had on a black and white zebra print flat pumps, the complete opposite of Heidi's incredibly high white shoes. Jane wore a pair of dainty little pearls in her ears and Heidi had on white and pink dangly earring, my own earrings were bright, neon blue flowers, I had on some bright blue beaded bracelets. Jane had a friendship bracelet on, Heidi and I wore identical ones, they were yellow with flowers on. We knew they'd eventually fall apart and break but we decided that when the time came we'd buy new ones.

We stopped out the woods and the familiar, huge white house came into view, the Cullen's home in Forks, it was the same as it always had been, perfect, I clenched my fists and walked on the left of Jane, Heidi on the other side, not because she's most important, but because she's little and we feel we could protect her better in the middle. Not that we think we'll be attacked at any moment, but, just in case. Heidi knocked on the door and we stepped back waiting, I twisted my hair around my finger, Jane just stared nonchalantly at the door as Heidi examined her long nails. The door opened, Heidi looked up and stared at Carlisle, he didn't seem to have changed a bit. "Bella." He said, surprised.

"Hello Carlisle, we're here on official Volturi business." I supplied.

"Can we come in?" Jane's childlike voice rang through the silence around us.

"Of course, where I my manners." He said and led us into the living room, the Cullen's were gathered there.

"Heidi, Jane, Bella, you know my family I'm sure."

"We do." Heidi said, we all took a seat on the sofa, not caring about invitations, I was in the middle, most vulnerable in the middle, always the middle.

"Bella." Alice ran forwards, throwing her arms around my neck, I didn't react, other than pushing her off me, my stormy blue eyes full of anger, "Bella, what's the matter?" She asked, the confusion in her voice and butterscotch eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked, the disbelief in my voice, "What do you think Alice? Are you really that dense." Annoyance coming through. "Am I supposed to be all hugs and kisses to you, my so called best friend who completely deserted me, no note, nothing, not even a goodbye."

"Edward said it was best."

"Really? So if Edward told you to cut yourself into tiny little pieces then burn them, would you? No I don't think so. You could have sent a letter, a postcard, anything Alice." I said angrily, leaning back in the sofa, Jane glaring at Alice, Alice winced, I looked Jane as she turned to Edward, her eyes angry, he gasped as the pain hit him. I elbowed Jane, "Stop it." I muttered, she smiled angelically at me and giggled, Heidi sighed examining her nails, then looked up.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius send their regards and hope you'll visit soon." She said politely.

"And we're here to warn you about telling humans our secrets, we know it happened once before so we're warning you in advance." Jane said.

"And to ask if you know anything about the rumours of new born armies?" I asked.

"No, the only rumours we've heard are about the Vampire we've heard about is the Mercy Child." Carlisle said, Jane and Heidi both gave me a look, I smiled.

"I see, thankyou for your time." I said, I made a point of not looking at Edward, but he stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I left because I love you, I thought you would end up in danger and a Vampire, but obviously I did the wrong thing. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No Edward I don't think I can." I said solemnly, he frowned turning to Jane and Heidi. "Why having you been singing 'hush little baby don't you cry, mamma's going to buy you a mocking bird…?" he trailed off then looked to Heidi, "Every single fairy cake imaginable?" He asked confused. "For the past few minutes?"

"I can't keep it up anymore Bella, tell him about Mercy." Heidi said.

"Yeah Bella, this song isn't my favourite."

I sighed, "I'm the Mercy queen, or girl, or child, or whatever."

"Eyes that change like the Ocean.

Skin like ivory.

Hair like mahogany.

Delicate like a petal.

Grace and beauty like no other.

The Mercy Child she is.

Curing all that need it.

Please Mercy Child.

Please save me."

Carlisle finished, I nodded and looked enquiringly at him, "That's by humans You've been around at least 90 years, there are lots of legends about you, by humans, they pray for you when they're dying in pain, people hope for you, they beg for me to try to find you, not only heal, but take away the pain. The diseases we don't know cures for, it's said the Mercy Queen does. Another is:

The Mercy Queen is coming,

To stop the disease spreading,

To make sure the pain is ebbing,

The Mercy Child is near,

To fix my broken heart,

To stop me tearing myself apart.

The Mercy Girl is close,

To stop the pain of life,

To end the never ending strife.

The Mercy Bringer is here,

To lay me to rest,

Please do your very best." I nodded.

"I've heard that one. I know there are lots, whispers, rhymes, rumours, legends:

Mercy Girl, Mercy Girl.

Come to me in my time of need,

Stop the wounds that bleed.

Cure the disease,

Please, oh please, oh please.

Show me Mercy."

"I haven't heard that one, but there are lots, you do a lot of good in the world Bella."

"I show Mercy to those I can."

"Show us mercy Bella and forgive us." Esme spoke for the fist time, I laughed at her wit.

"I forgive you, but not Edward."

"Please Bella, I know I hurt you, but you're a healer, surely you can fix yourself. I promise never to hurt you again." He said, I actually believe if he could have cried he would have.

"I can't actually, I think it's because it's my power and because I was changed when I was broken and in need of healing, but I can't do it you know. I can fix a broken hearts on anyone but myself." I said and smiled, "Well I don't exactly fix it, I kind of numb the pain, if you get me, make a person forget just how much they loved them, of course in time that always happens, I just do it quicker, give them some hope of love in the future. But I just can't ever fix myself if you get me." I explained.

"Anyway, I was planning on going to Forks hospital actually." I looked to Carlisle, "Are there any patient you think I should see?" I asked.

"I'll take you." He said.

"No, tell me, I don't like to be seen with other people when I'm doing it." I said, he nodded.

"Can I come if you're going as a child?" Jane asked, I shrugged.

"If you like."

"Me, me, me." Heidi said, "I love being little." I can also change people as well their age, Jane loves it when I make her older, but I only do it sometimes, and Heidi loves to be little. I stay in my 18 year old form usually though.

"Okie dokie, let's go." I said, and changed into a 5 year old little girl, Heidi was about 7 and Jane stayed as 9, liking to be the oldest for once. I pulled some clothes out Heidi's huge black bad she always had, it was a handbag, I threw a dress at Heidi and another to Jane, getting one for myself as our clothes were hanging off us.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 2**

We walked into the hospital, our bare feet making no noise on the floor, I walked in front, the leader, Jane and Heidi behind me, I heard a few whispers as I walked. I had on a pale blue dress, It went to just above my knees and was floaty, it wasn't clinging tight to my small body, but floated around me, it just slipped on over my head, and the straps were quite thick, my hair fell in waves to past my shoulders, my huge eyes were framed with huge lashes and my full pink lips were parted slightly as I walked, Jane wore a little yellow dress that went to below her knees, it was pulled in tight to her waist then fell floor wards slightly puffed outwards, it had little spaghetti strap sleeves her hair was still short and she looked innocent, her eyes were still blood red, as were Heidi's. Heidi wore a pink dress, that wasn't too dark, but it wasn't too light either, it went to past her knees and had little cap sleeves, it had little flower patterns at the bottom, Jane's had white swirls and mine was plain.

We kind of blended in as we walked, but we did catch glances, the bare feet I find always does the trick, we went to a ward that I knew to have the terminally ill on, we walked inside and saw a woman who couldn't have been much older than 17, sleeping, we walked over and I touched her hand, knowing she had leukaemia that had been caught too late to try to help her. She stirred and opened her eyes, she saw me, her hazel eyes shocked to see a child next to her.

"I promise I'll make it better." I whispered as I closed my eyes and took the disease away, taking it into myself, where it could hurt nobody, she gasped at the shock of the disease being removed.

"Mercy Child." She whispered, I smiled at her and touched her forehead, causing her to sleep, we walked on, curing those who were incurable. On the children's ward we saw the little children, the boy sat on the bed, crying for his mother, I sat down next to him, he was about 5 as well. "I want my mummy." He said, I smiled at him, his pale green eyes taking me in.

"Don't worry you'll see her soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said.

"Mummy said to hope for Mercy because she can save me, is she coming?" He asked.

"She's already here." I whispered.

"Is she going to save me?" He whispered back, I nodded, and took his hand in mine, he had Aids, he was born with it and would die, but I could save him, so I did, he jumped as if an electric shock had been put through him and opened his eyes, still gripping my hand.

"Your hands are cold." He said, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes with one of his hands.

"I know."

"Your Mercy aren't you." He stated, I nodded, "Is it your real name, like mines Toby?" He asked.

"No."

"Is it your surname, mines Newton?" Could this be a relative of Mike's somewhere along the way.

"Kind of, my real is Bella, but promise not to tell?" I asked, he nodded.

"I promise Bella. So your name is Bella Mercy." I nodded.

"I used to have a different surname but I changed it." I said.

"Why?"

"It wasn't very good." Was my answer and I swung my feet back and forth.

"You've got no shoes." I shook my head, nor had he.

"No."

"Are you going home?" He asked, I nodded, "You need shoes to get home. Mummy says it's important to wear shoes outside."

"Where's mummy?"

"Upstairs, she's ill too." I remembered the fair haired woman with the same eyes as Toby.

"She's all better now." Was my answer. "I have to go," I said jumping down, he did too.

"Thankyou." He said.

I smiled, "That's ok." I let go of his hand and walked away, children accept things, he didn't ask why I didn't have shoes on, he didn't ask how I made him or mummy better. He only questioned normal things, like names.

Heidi and Jane walked with me, they were the guards while I healed, blocking the way from others, with small pale hands and violent red eyes. We left and went to the Cullen's, we promised to stay for a while. They were all in the living room as we walked in, and got Heidi's bag to change, I could feel Jane's pleading eyes on me, I sighed and threw her a pair of clothes that would fit a 20 year old, her favourite age, she giggled in happiness.

"We'll just quickly use the bathroom." Heidi said grabbing the bag and clothes.

We re appeared in the same clothes as before, except Jane who wore a plain green t-shirt and a denim skirt, she had on a pair of yellow converse. She looked the same, but older. We sat down, Carlisle was there too, he smiled at me, I felt eyes on me and looked at Rosalie, she didn't glare, a small smile tugged at her lips, I smiled back, she copied me. "It was amazing what you did Bella, all those people you saved." Carlisle said, "I wish I had your gift," I smiled. "Tell us a bit about the new you."

"Many people want my gift, but it's a duty, I feel the need to travel the world curing people, I'm not officially part of the Volturi, though if war broke out, I would fight with them. I travel mostly, Jane and Heidi come sometimes, Alec too, but mostly I travel alone." I said, "It's been this way for as long as I've been a Vampire."

"How were you changed?" Emmett asked.

"Victoria found me a while after you left, she decided that a better punishment for me, for taking away James that is, would be to make me live forever, with the same heartbreak as her, so she bit and then left." I smiled, "I found her and I fixed her."

"Why are your eyes blue?" Jasper asked.

"I drink water only, I don't know why, I mean I drink animal blood occasionally, I've tasted human blood, but I don't need it, it's not necessary and my eyes have always been blue."

"You tasted human blood?" Alice asked, I nodded.

"I never had bloodlust, a little girl had a cut, I put some on my finger and tasted it before closing the cut, it tasted no better than anything else. When I'm angry I hunt, take down a few bears and such, it's quite relaxing to get your anger out." I answered.

"You have pretty amazing powers Bella." Edward spoke for the first time, I smiled.

"That I do." He smiled for the first time I had seen him, that crooked smile making me feel like I was tearing in two. "I'm going outside for a bit, need some air you know." I said and walked out the room, I reached the edge of the forest and leant against a tree, Edward walked over and stood in front of me, I closed my eyes, it hurt to see him.

"How were your distractions?" I asked, my eyes opening as he winced and the pain crossed his eyes, making the guilt creep up.

"I'm sorry Bella so incredibly sorry, I love you." He said, heartbrokenly, "If you don't love me anymore, can you fix my broken heart?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I love you. Always have. Always will." I whispered back, he stepped forwards, my back pressed against the tree, his body fitting against mine perfectly. His mouth pressed against mine and his hands rested on my hips, I kissed him back, my lips parting to let his tongue in. It was fiery, passionate and filled with lust. 91 years of nothing, now this, making my insides burn and if I had a heart it would have leapt from my chest at the intensity of the kiss, we didn't need to breathe, it could last forever. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing at the fact I was in his arms once again. All boundaries broken, because I couldn't be anymore. I was no longer a fragile human, but an unbreakable Vampire, incredibly powerful and still very much in love with Edward Cullen. I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted for, longer than an average kiss though, my guess is at least 5 minutes, but who knows. I pulled away and found myself staring into Edward's eyes, I pulled him closer to me, and buried me head into his shoulder, taking in the familiar scent, that was so much more prominent now I was a Vampire too. His arms wrapped around behind me as my back pressed into the tree and I held him close to me, not wanting to ever let go. Who was I kidding? Of course I forgave him, I never could hate him, I tried for years and years but couldn't. In the end I gave up.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you." He whispered into my ear, our cheeks pressed together as I had lifted my head from his shoulder, his head was bent down towards mine.

"I forgive you. I love you." I whispered back, he pulled away smiling, and pressed his lips to mine, it was less urgent this time.

"Forever." He whispered against my lips as I felt my broken heart fix, I didn't need my power for myself, because the only true cure for heartbreak is finding love again. All I do is numb the pain until the person can find another love and move on. I could never help myself because I could never move on. But now I have Edward back in my arms, I can be cured. And I can carry on curing those that need it, with Edward by my side.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 3**

I took our children's clothes from our bag and we took off our other clothes and I changed us into five year olds, we pulled on our clothes, I wore by little blue dress and Edward wore a pair of smart black trousers and a white shirt, scruffily tucked in. his hair messy and his golden eyes happy, I let my hair down and smiled happily at him, I hid my bag so I would find it later. We walked towards the hospital, hand in hand. The Mercy Girl and her Little Love, we always go as children, it's just me and Edward, travelling the world, helping those in our paths, sometimes we go as old or sometimes young, but I always cure as a child. There's something innocent and untainted about a child, something hopeful and caring. Our little hands clasped together we walked into the hospital, blending in, our bare feet making no sound on the cold floor. I've been a Vampire for 152 years, and I've travelled with Edward since we met again, 91 years without him, but I've been with him now 61 years.

There are cures to old diseases, but new diseases that are incurable take their place, and I travel around curing them, with my true love by my side. We married not long ago, we stay with the Volturi sometimes, Jane and Heidi stay as two of my closest friends, along with Alec and all the Cullen's too. So there you have it, my story, I am the Mercy Child. I help those in need, there are lots of rhymes for me, here's my favorite:

**I prayed for help.**

**I prayed for relief.**

**I prayed for the end.**

**I prayed for hope.**

**But most of all.**

**I prayed for the Mercy Child:**

**The blue of Oceans. **

**The white of Ivory.**

**The brown of Mahogany.**

**But most of all.**

**I prayed to be saved.**

**I prayed for Mercy herself.**

**And Mercy herself came.**

_By Toby Newton _

I think that's my favourite, it was the little boy I saved who wrote it, he's 6 years old and has written several poems about me, I have to say it's my favourite.

The end.

**I hope you liked this story. **

**I just randomly thought it up.**

**I know it's not long.**

**But I think it's quite sweet.**

**Enjoy. :D**

**I made the poems up.**

**So sorry they're not so great.**

**Please review and favourite.**

**If you like it.**

**;D**

**MyLookOfDenial.**

**XXX**


End file.
